


A Little Hope in These Dark Times

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/M, Professor Newt, jily, july 31st, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Newt Scamander and hears news of his former student James Potter, congratulating him on the birth of his son, Harry.In celebration of Harry Potter's birthday.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Little Hope in These Dark Times

July 31, 1980. Owls arrived at nearly every doorstep in Godric’s Hollow, but one owl had a much more strenuous journey. It was to fly all the way to a little cottage in Dorset for an old author to receive. It was a particularly sunny morning, only a few clouds dotting the sky, and the grass around the home was green as ever. Flowers planted ever-so-carefully by the woman who resided in the cottage bloomed and decorated the pathway in brilliant purples and reds, and a lone tree towered over the home, a small swing attached to a branch swaying gently in the breeze. Through a window, the owl saw the woman scrubbing a number of dishes, the window open to let the cool summer air in, the small curtains dancing. The owl hooted, and the woman looked up, smiling before sidestepping to allow the bird in. He flapped in quickly, perching on a mantelpiece to allow the woman to untie the strings attached to the letter from his foot. She did so carefully, the thick envelope set aside as she strode over to a jar and pulled out a few treats for the owl. She fed them to him carefully, whispering her thanks as he took off and flew back out, journeying back to the mailstation where he’d deliver more letters. 

The woman observed the parchment, pressed carefully with a seal she didn’t recognize. It was addressed to her husband, Newt, who was resting in a rocking chair in their sitting room, a mug of tea in his hand. “Darling,” She started, scanning the name of the sender. “You’ve received a letter.”

Newt chuckled in disbelief. “A letter? At my old age? Dear, you know those ended ages ago when Rubeus and I chose to conduct our meetings at Hogwarts.” Rubeus Hagrid was an old admirer of Newt, and he’d received excited letters from the boy ever since the early 1940s, when he’d started school. Newt was particularly fond of him, because like him, Rubeus was expelled from Hogwarts for something he couldn’t control. Newt was ecstatic when Rubeus started working at Hogwarts, happy that Albus Dumbledore, his old professor, had shown the student mercy and welcomed him back to the school.

His wife shook her head. “No, it’s from an, erm, James Potter.”

Newt sat up abruptly, a few papers falling off his lap. He recognized the name: James was a former student of his. A rambunctious pupil, he was always stirring up trouble, but Newt admired the spunk of the boy. He’d graduated from Hogwarts a few years prior, taking residence with the muggleborn Lily Evans. Newt was particularly fond of her. She was the top of her class and a rather sophisticated girl. Her and James were a perfect match. Lily straightened him out, while James encouraged her to let loose. They complimented each other perfectly. “How strange,” Newt mused, staring at the fireplace. “I’ve not heard from him since his graduation. What does it say?”

The woman passed over the letter, and he appreciatively took the paper. “Thank you, Tina,” He mumbled. Breaking the seal, he slid the top of the thick envelope over and withdrew the loose parchment inside. The letter was long, but the handwriting was scribbled hastily, providing a sense of urgency. Newt wondered whatever the matter must be. He saw that the text at the top changed with who was reading it. Newt marveled at the excellent charm that must’ve brought on. It had to have been Lily’s idea. Unfolding it, he read:

_Professor Scamander,_

_I am pleased to inform you of the birth of Lily and I’s son, Harry James Potter, on July 31. Everything went smoothly, Lily and Harry are resting as I write this. Harry is perfect. He has Lily’s eyes, but my hair. I’m sure it’ll be as unruly as mine, though Lily won’t admit it… perhaps her intelligence will pass onto him. We both know I wasn’t the greatest student!_

_I can’t possibly explain the happiness that accompanied the birth of my first son. It was as if I fell in love all over again, but twice. I didn’t think I could love Lily any more than I already did, and Harry, he’s my entire world. I will do anything I can to protect him from the evils we face._

_My apologies I didn’t tell you sooner. I was troubled with the idea of even sending this letter out. You-Know-Who is out there, and I don’t want to endanger our son. Padfoot is here to protect us, as are Wormtail and Moony, but caution is to be taken with every step._

_Harry is already showing signs of the magic in his blood. It’s astounding. Of course, he bewitched us as soon as we saw him, but I’m talking about true magic. I half-believe he sent something flying across the room when he was taken out of Lily’s arms for the first time. He feels safest with her and I. There’s also his seemingly unharmful devotion to Padfoot. Lily and I are more than pleased he’s comfortable with him, but Lily is a bit apprehensive. She knows about the trouble he and I got into back in the day. She worries we’ll pass that on to Harry… (We will). The day he lays his hands on the invisibility cloak, well, that’s something I do look forward too. We’ll be unbeatable during hide-and-seek._

_Times are uncertain, but we are doing everything in our power to protect Harry. He has given us a little hope in these dark times._

_I wish you well,_

_James Potter_

Newt set down the letter and wiped his eyes. He’d gotten a bit misty-eyed following the news from a prior student. He was surprised James had thought to write to him. “What was it about?” Tina asked, placing a hand on Newt’s chair. 

Newt placed the letter on a side table and sighed. “James Potter and Lily Evans had a child, Harry. He was born just a few hours ago,” He explained, and his wife looked at him appreciatively, remembering the birth of their own children. She kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulders.

“Well, I suppose you should write back and congratulate him. It would mean a lot to hear from a professor,” Tina suggested, and Newt nodded, removing a quill from its holder and producing a piece of parchment. Tina walked to their bookcase and pulled out an old, dusty novel, sitting in her own chair and beginning to read it. Newt leaned over the side of the chair and began writing a response to James.

_James,_

_Tina and I congratulate you and Lily on the birth of your son! What a wonderful boy he must be. I don’t doubt he will do great things. Having taught both of you, I know the talents you passed down to him. He will be rambunctious, sure, but witty as well. He’ll have the best of both worlds._

_You and Lily will make wonderful parents. Cherish the small moments, because he’ll be grown in an instant. Soon you’ll be running him to King’s Cross and receiving letters from his first Hogsmeade trip._

_Though I will not be his professor, Rubeus Hagrid makes an amazing teacher. He is just as knowledgeable as I, with a heart pure as gold. I hope Harry shares the same compassion for magical creatures as we do._

_Stay safe and stay well._

_Newt Scamander_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
